Jaiden Charge
Jaiden Charge Jaiden Davis, born Jaiden Kyle Davis, is a retired American professional wrestler most well known for his time in Total Annihilation Wrestling (TAW) and the Total Annihilation Wrestling Alliance (TAWA) as "The Next Level" Jaiden Charge. Early life Jaiden grew up in a relatively bad neighborhood. While his friends were considered delinquents, he tried to keep his mind on the books in hope of getting out of there one day. Since he was little, he always loved professional wrestling and sought to get involved with it someday. When he was 17 he and his brother set up a wrestling ring in their backyard and invited friends over to do a few matches. Family and friends would come by to watch the rookies and this was when Jaiden realized he wanted to become a professional wrestler. While his parents admired his passion for the sport, they were against his dream. They knew the life of a professional wrestler was rough and didn't want their son involved in it. When he was 18, his father passed away of natural causes and Jaiden swayed away from wrestling for a while. He went off to college to get into engineering but didn't take to it very well. Wrestling career He didn't want to become a wrestler mainly because of his father's feelings, but his mother told him if it were what he truly wanted, he should do it. After that he began to train at local gyms and get involved with wrestling every and any way he could. Eventually, he was noticed and moved to Manhattan, New York to join a small independent circuit for a while. This took off fairly well as about two years later he was offered a contract with a larger league in Orlando, Florida. He was 22 years of age and took the name Jaiden Ace in the ring. He didn't have much of a gimmick and wasn't a fan favorite. This leading to him eventually being dropped from the league. He moved around quite a lot through the years, wrestling in various leagues trying to make it with a small amount of money. ---- ' Non Stop Wrestling ' ''' When he was 24 he nearly gave up on his dream, when a talent agent for a small-time company picked him up. He was placed into Development for a very small brand of wrestling called "Non-Stop Wrestling". It aired a 2 hour program on television every Friday and Monday so Jaiden new this was his chance to get noticed. He stayed in development for about 6 months when he sustained an ankle injury that kept him out of action for another 6 months. At 25 he joined NSW full-time as it was becoming its own complete brand of wrestling, separating ownership from larger circuits. After a few months Jaiden picked up championships such as the NSW Tag Team with Jim Claven, and the NSW Federation Title being called Jaiden Charge, for his signature charge-like spear. He feuded with superstars such as Iceman, the NSW Founder, and The Professional, an ongoing rival of JC. ---- '''Ultimate Violence Wrestling After NSW's downfall Jaiden jumped from company to company for about a year when he finally settled with a company called Ultimate Violence Wrestling (UVW). It wasn't much but he picked up a title after a small feud that didn't last. The title was the UVW Universal Championship, and Jaiden had won it after signing with another promotion, Total Annihilation Wrestling (TAW). This sparked controversy among the two companies, but also opened the door to a good storyline. For weeks Jaiden began to question his loyalty to either company and stated he would only choose one to fully join. Even on TAW events he carried around the UVW Universal Championship, which made TAW fans worry he was choosing to go with UVW. It all ended with a TAW promo where Jaiden was seen throwing the UVW belt in a trashcan, showing his loyalty to TAW. Jaiden then wrestled one last match on UVW, winning and defending his title, yet retiring and vacating it afterward. ---- Total Annihilation Wrestling Next Jaiden would go insane (kayfabe). After watching Jaiden throw away a title belt, Rob Van Dam attacked him for disrespect of a championship. On one occasion Jaiden was attacked after his match by someone unknown, suspected to be RVD. The weeks to come would show a more paranoid Jaiden Charge, one who fellow wrestler Carbon said belonged in an insane asylum. After a few weeks of this paranoid gimmick, a rather larged, masked man attacked Jaiden and took him away to somewhere unknown. The following week Jaiden debuted a mysterious gimmick, where he donned blue tights and a blue cloak with shades. The masked wrestler appeared to be his manager. It would be TAW chairman, Mr. Newman who pointed out that Jaiden was obviously faking his insanity to intimidate his opponent. He was scheduled to take on Carbon for the TAW Fearless Championship at an upcoming PPV, however TAW went out of business before this match took place. A year later, with Jaiden at age 26, TAW re-opened totally revamped with Jaiden winning a tournament on the first ever "Wednesday Resurrection" to become the Fearless Champion. His first title reign in TAW lasted for 2 months before losing it to Ace James on an episode of Wednesday Resurrection. This loss "may" be blamed on Maverick Jones, a returning TAW original who brutally assaulted Charge for previous weeks wearing a suit of armor. This sparked the return of Jaiden's "mysterious attire" with the cloaks and shades to match. Jaiden and Maverick feuded up to TAW's third PPV since their "rebirth", Glacier. At Glacier Jaiden defeated Maverick with a roll up, giving him a title match with Ace James the same night. He, however, was in no shape for the match. After his win, Maverick Jones beat Jaiden down, forcing the decision for him to face the Fearless Champion, Ace James. Maverick would go on to defeat Ace James, but getting kicked in the face by Jaiden after the match. World Title Tournament After Glacier, a tournament was announced for the TAW World Heavyweight Championship. The tournament would lead up to the next TAW PPV, Survival of the Fittest. Jaiden faced his new protege at the time, James Cage in the opening rounds. He gained a victory and advanced on, with no hard feelings from Cage, of course. The following week, Jaiden faced old friend Rob Van Dam in a losing effort, once again ending up in the snow as a stipulation to the match. The week after would bring back Jaiden's "Next Level" gimmick. Ace James came to the ring with great anger, demanding respect and calling out Jaiden Charge. Jaiden came down acting heelish, agreeing with Ace. This lead to Ace getting more angry with Jaiden who really planned an attack. Ace turned around to be attacked by James Cage and had his signature mic stolen as a souvenir. As Jaiden and Cage walked off together, this would show that Jaiden faked a heel turn, once again taking things as he'd say, "to the Next Level". The next week Jaiden Charge faced Maverick Jones one last time, winning with a clean victory and ending their feud once and for all. Heel Turn and TAWA ' At the TAW "Survival of the Fittest" PPV Jaiden Charge turned on his protege James Cage and assisted Ace James in an attack against him. This was the same night the TAW merged with another federation, EWA. Jaiden Charge officially debuted his heel gimmick on the first ever episode of Wednesday Night Restitution, also debuting the team of Pro-Charge, which consisted of Ace James and himself. Pro-Charge would go on to feud with another tag team, Neuromatrix, until the TAWA PPV, Throwdown #2: Highlight of the Night, where Jaiden abandoned Ace during their three way tag match for the Duality titles. Jaiden Charge would then later attack T-Bone and Nathan Cadge, placing himself in a world title match against then champion JGH and "stealing" the TAWA Undisputed World Championship. It would later be revealed that Jaiden didn't officially win the title, and thus was forced to give the title up. Two weeks later, however, Jaiden would officially win the Undisputed Championship when he pinned Nathan Cadge in what was originally a triple threat match for the title. JGH was found attacked backstage earlier in the night, however, and therefore never officially lost to Jaiden Charge. On the same night, he debuted his manager, Ally Andrews. For weeks to come, the two strutted around the TAWA hallways like big stars, waiting for a number one contender to be announced. Finally at Days of Dome, TAWA's third ever PPV, Scott Buster won the right to challenge Jaiden for his championship and thus the feud started. For the weeks preceding Climactic Collision, Jaiden Charge and Scott Buster tore each other a part, both physically and verbally. Prior to their PPV bout, Jaiden earned the right to face CWC World Champion, John Cavanagh in a title match at Golden Dreams, a PPV of TAWA's allied promotion. Jaiden came in looking strong but ultimately lost the match. On May 10, Jaiden Charge faced Scott Buster in a losing effort at Climactic Collision. This ended his first reign as TAWA Undisputed Champion. ' Pursuit of the Revolutions Championship and return of Pro-Charge ''' After losing his TAWA Undisputed Championship, Jaiden would go on to feud with long-time rival Ace James in the pursuit of his TAWA Revolutions Championship. Jaiden lost the feud and injured his arm in the process. Just a few months later, however, Jaiden returned early to attack Ace James in a title match against then champion, Annihilator. This sparked a feud with both men and eventually lead to Jaiden taking the Revolutions Championship from Annihilator. He would continue to feud with Ace James until they agreed to tag team once again as Pro-Charge. The unlikely team based their alliance on the feeling of unruly and biased treatment from the TAWA staff. This lead to the duo leading many attacks on TAWA staff. Jaiden dropped the Revolutions Championship around this time as well. '''Feud with JGH and Retirement ''' At one point, Ace James agreed to a match where his career was on the line, in which he ended up losing and was (kayfabe) fired. Eventually Ace would return, however, he began acting differently towards Jaiden. It seemed as if another feud was on the way, especially when Jaiden began helping former protege James Cage again. On the last show of TAWA before it's sudden disbandment, Jaiden stole JGH's Undisputed Championship again. A feud was in the works between the two, however, TAWA went out of business before this could happen. Following the closing of TAWA, Jaiden retired from professional wrestling and now resides in northern Pennsylvania. In wrestling '''Finishing and signature moves *''The Charge'' (Spear) - 2007-2010 *''The Era's End'' (Fireman's Carry into a DDT) - 2009-2010 *''The Leveler'' (Electric Chair Facebuster) - 2007-2010 *''Straitjacket Submission'' (Inverted Straight Jacket Submission) - 2008-2010 Title History *'Non-Stop Wrestling' **''NSW Federation Championship'' (1 time) **''NSW Tag Team Championship'' (1 time) - with Jim Claven *'Ultimate Violence Wrestling' **''UVW Universal Championship'' (first) (1 time) *'Total Annihilation Wrestling' **''TAW Fearless Championship'' (1 time) *'Total Annihilation Wrestling Alliance' **''TAWA Undisputed Championship'' (1 time) **''TAWA Revolutions Championship'' (1 time) Category:Wrestlers